


ad astra per aspera

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I just wanted to write something about stargazing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Latin phrase meaning "to the stars through difficulties" or more commonly translated as "a rough road leads to the stars"“The stars are beautiful tonight.”“You always say that, Viktor.”“But it’s true! They’re always beautiful!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> I was going to post this when I update _[Yes, Professor?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9258665/chapters/20987966)_ , but I couldn't help myself. I loved this too much to keep it close.  
> Based off of one of my memories with an ex of mine.
> 
> I don't really have much else to say, so enjoy!  
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com)

“The stars are beautiful tonight.”

“You always say that, Viktor.”

“But it’s true! They’re always beautiful!”

Yuri shook his head as Viktor laughed. Both of them had smiles on their faces as they laid next to each other.

Viktor had brought Yuri up to the roof of their place to stargaze after a particularly difficult season. He had hoped to maybe bring Yuri some peace with the stars, but it soon become a fairly regular activity for the two of them.

Both of them found solace amongst the lights adorning the black sky. The way they danced and laughed brought a serenity to them both. Viktor was glad to see Yuri enjoy seeing the stars as much as he did. He loved how Yuri would occasionally sigh contently and how he would eventually fit Viktor’s hand into his own. He loved how Yuri’s eyes would become like dreams as the night grew later. But really, what Viktor loved the most was seeing Yuri at peace.

Stargazing become a cathartic experience for both of them. No words were needed to communicate and relieve the stresses and burdens of life. They knew what the other wanted to say through slight sighs and simple touches. Spoken words were never needed for them to know each other's hearts, but that never stopped Viktor.

“You know,” began Viktor, “when I was little, I wanted to capture the stars. I wanted to be with the stars. They were just so bright and enchanting. I got into a lot of trouble because I kept on sneaking out late at night to do so.”

“You think I’m surprised you were a troublemaker?” snorted Yuri. He didn’t have to look to know that Viktor had an indignant expression.

“Shut up.”

The two laughed again before going silent. A gently breeze came by causing Viktor’s bangs to cover his face. He reached up to brush them aside.

“Did you ever manage to catch them?”

Viktor took a deep breath before answering. Yuri could hear him shift a bit.

“Well, at first, I thought maybe my net wasn’t long enough or maybe I wasn’t tall enough or maybe I wasn’t strong enough. No matter what I did, I could never seem to reach them.”

Yuri giggled at the image of a small Viktor trying to catch stars.

“Eventually, I gave up on trying, but then one day, unexpectedly, I somehow managed to do it.”

“How did you do it?”

“I met you.”

“What?”

Yuri turned to stare at Viktor wide eyed and mouth agape. He hadn’t realized that Viktor had been staring at his profile as he recounted his memories. He could now see the way Viktor’s eyes had grown hazy with emotion.

“When I first met you, all I could see were the stars in your eyes. I knew then what I had to do.”

Viktor paused and gave Yuri a warm smile that caused his heart to ache. Yuri wasn’t sure when Viktor had decided to reach for his hand, but he was aware of its warmth as his thumb drew circles upon his knuckles.

“I wasn’t meant to capture the stars. The stars were meant to capture me. The stars were meant to choose me. Yuri, I’m glad you chose me. Never would I have thought this could’ve happened. Never would I have thought that I could have all of the stars beside me. Thank you.”

Viktor said nothing more as he brought their connected hands up to place a kiss on Yuri’s. Yuri felt bad about how he couldn’t seem to find the right words to convey how he felt and did his best by giving Viktor’s hand a squeeze and pouring as much of his soul into his eyes, but Viktor knew. Viktor knew the first moment he realized that he had found the stars.

Both of them found solace amongst the lights adorning the black sky, but they also knew that their true peace was with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> My darling, I regret everything and nothing.


End file.
